


Sweater Weather

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Winter fic, inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kageyama wanted was a pair of warm hands, and Hinata just wouldn't get the damn hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter Date (Sort Of)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/170590) by Fira aka rainbowthinker (for dbnsk). 



Hinata was a pretty oblivious person, sometimes.

"Cheer up, Kageyama!"

The younger male looked over to see Hinata grinning up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. Kageyama wasn't sure what had caused the sudden burst colour on Hinata's cheeks, though considering the circumstances he assumed the cold...or Hinata's naturally positive attitude. Or a combination of both.

The middle blocker's hair was neatly tucked into hat (much to the surprise and curiosity of the setter), his scarf loosely wrapped around his neck. Despite Kageyama's constant reminders for him to wear it a bit tighter, the careless ginger refused to listen.

'It chokes me if it is too tight, Bakageyama!' he would whine. The taller male was just waiting for the day that Hinata got sick so he could say that he told him so.

"Shut up, you idiot, I am not upset in the first place" he muttered when he realized he had yet to respond. He heard the ginger click his tongue, a rather nasty habit he knew was picked up from the blond on their team.

"Your face is awfully scary to not be upset" he pointed out, pulling at the strings of his hat. He would have continued to speak if the air around them hadn't suddenly dropped. A shiver racked his body as he hugged himself. "Woah! Hey, Bakageyama, did you feel..." he began as he looked up at the setter, the male's glare burning into him. The aura surrounding him was nothing short of terrifying, fueled by pure agitation. Hinata's brown eyes went wide at the sight.

_'H-he is like an Oni!'_

"-that..." he finished, it coming out high pitched and tense. He bent his knees and waved a hand in front of his face while pointing at Kageyama, face scrunched in concern for his own well-being. The setter raised a brow, confused about Hinata's odd behavior. It amazed Hinata how Kageyama wouldn't even notice when he was fuming.

"How can you try to convince me you aren't upset when you are killing me with your eyes?!"

A vein grew and popped from his forehead. He leaned forward to glare at Hinata more effectively.

"I wouldn't _have_ to look at you like that if you didn't make stupid comments in the first place, dumbass Hinata!"

The two continued their staring contest, blue eyes burning into brown. The cold around them was non-existent at that moment, their pride much more important than being warm or comfortable. It was only when the wind picked up did they both looked away from each other simultaneously. The silence dragged on for a minute or so until a scoff left the setter.

"Let's just go to your house, idiot" he stated, teeth chattering as the ginger huffed, not one to be one-upped by anyone.

"I was about to s-say the same thing" he replied haughtily. The air around them was cold enough that Kageyama saw the middle blocker's breath as well as his own. A small amount of concern filled his chest when he realized that Hinata was shivering a lot more than he was. He blamed it on the fellow first years tiny frame.

"Remember scary people aren't allowed in, N-Natsu is home!" he stated in warning. Kageyama straightened, eyes shining for a moment. He nodded, all anger vanishing from his being.

He resumed walking, pace slow enough to avoid leaving Hinata behind. The orange haired first year observed Kageyama with wide eyes, never having seen that type of expression on his face in the few months they had known each other. He had expected Kageyama to be annoyed, or some other type of negative emotion. That was how it had been the first time he met Natsu, though Hinata knew his sister was a godsend.

No one could dislike her, she was too cute and kind-hearted.

"Oi, you going to stand there and freeze to death?"

Hinata snapped out of his thoughts and ran over, grinning sheepishly. He

"Sorry" he replied with a small bow of his head.

As he walked beside the younger teen, Hinata noticed something odd. Kageyama would never look directly at him. It was as if he was truly upset about their spat, if one would even call it that. He didn't say anything, about it despite the worry that welled up within him. If Kageyama was really angry, he would have turned around and gone home, definitely. Hinata, having reassured himself, smiled a tiny bit. He avoided speaking not wanting to disturb the other anymore than he already had. The scenery caught his attention and he decided to focus on that. He wouldn't allow himself to get carried away by paranoid thoughts.

He shoved his hands into his pockets to keep warm, curling into himself and not catching the gaze the setter sent his way.

He did, however, notice how the trees were completely bare. The snow that lay on them made them look less depressing, but even without it, he would have enjoyed the sight. The ginger might be compared to the sun often by both his mother and his team, but he actually loved the winter season. The snow was something that was completely unique to the one season, whereas the sun was prominent for a good amount of them. The gray clouds were amazing to watch, especially since the risk of the sun popping out and blinding people was slim to none.

Winter was truly a special season, and he wouldn't allow anyone else to argue with him on that.

"My hands..."

Hinata perked up at the possibility for a conversation, eyeing Kageyama from the corner of his eye.

Kageyama cleared his throat, eyes downcast "...are cold" he muttered as if embarrassed by the fact. Hinata would have teased him for the statement if not for the fact that the redness on the setter's cheeks was a sight to truly appreciate. It stuck out against the taller male's pale complexion. Hinata snapped his fingers. It was obvious due to that blush he was a lot colder than he was letting on!

Bakageyama, why didn't he cover up more?

"Alright," Hinata said with a bright smile as he held up his hands.

Kageyama raised a brow at the gesture.

"I'm not a bear, why are you trying to make yourself bigger?" he asked smugly. Hinata rolled his eyes, not returning the jab and motioning for Kageyama to lift his own arms.

"Lift your arms too!"

The raven haired teen looked confused but raised his own arms so they were in front of his chest. He swallowed hard and looked everywhere except for the ginger in front of him. This was weird, to say the least.

"Like this?"

"Perfect!" Hinata said as he pressed his hands to Kageyama's, the setter tensing and feeling his face grow warm. The ginger was concentrated, pulling his hands away and placing them back against Kageyama's repeatedly as if measuring.

"Oi, what are you do-"

**_PAKK_ **

Kageyama blinked, looking at the ginger who was smiling brightly.

"Are your hands any warmer now?" he asked hopefully. Kageyama looked down at his burning hands, the stinging sensation similar to when he used to pick up snow without gloves. "Kageyama?"

The setter growled and gave the middle blocker a look that sent shivers down his spine. He was shaking, though Hinata was sure it wasn't due to the cold this time.

His face paled and he raised his hands defensively in front of his chest.

"W-why are you giving me that scary look again?!"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he shouted as he lunged at him, the shorter male screaming bloody murder as he ran, the snow making it harder for them both to maneuver around the sidewalk. Hinata was having an easier time considering he was jumping more than anything, trying his best to avoid Kageyama's clutches.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY DON'T KILL ME!"

Seriously, Hinata could be so oblivious.

* * *

"Sorry for the intrusion" Kageyama spoke darkly. His hair clung to his face, cheeks and nose a deep red that matched his still freezing hands. His scarf was gripped loosely in his left hand, far too wet to do its job of maintaining his body heat in the cold weather. Hinata was in no better state, hat and scarf crooked and hair flatter than a pancake.

"Big bro! Tobio~!"

The setter immediately did his best to look as unthreatening as possible, a grin threatening to make its way to his face. He leaned down and picked the child up against Hinata's protests.

"Don't touch her, you are probably freezing" he scolded.

Kageyama just smiled, eyes dark and full of promise to hurt Hinata if he even so much as talked to him right now. His teammate shut up and removed his shoes quickly, mumbling his sister good luck. He shuffled into the house to greet his mother, leaving the two alone.

"You are so cold!" she gasped. She placed her smaller hands against his cheeks and he wondered why Hinata's sister was a much better at picking up cues than her brother. She grinned at him and he had to work extra hard to keep face. Kids and small things were his weaknesses. Most of the time he did well in hiding the embarrassing quality to avoid any comments. Especially from Tsukishima or anyone on the team for that matter, but with Hinata's little sister it wasn't something he was able to hide very well.

He swore it had nothing to do with the fact Natsu was a smaller, equally as lively version of the middle blocker. Really. Nothing to do with it.

Don't grin like that.

"Ah, Kageyama it is nice to see you two made it home in one piece"

He looked up to see Hinata's mother standing there as the ginger moved up the stairs, no doubt to shower and change into clothes that weren't completely soaked.

Kageyama placed Natsu down, the bright-eyed child waving. She ran into the kitchen and returned to her post, having been helping her mother with dinner when Hinata and Kageyama arrived.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Hinata-san" he repeated, bowing his head in greeting and thanks. She waved a hand, smiling at him politely.

"No need to apologize. Please come and get warm, it is the season where many people get sick" she reminded, ushering him towards the bathroom on the first floor.

One shower and half an hour later, he was sitting at the table watching as Hinata's mother placed food on each plate. The house itself gave off a warm atmosphere, Natsu chatting about her day at school and how she had beaten everyone at snowball fighting while her mother listened actively. The setter placed his cheek against his palm, wondering if this was how families often behaved around each other. His family was amazing in their own way, but considering the strain of work life on his parents and his volleyball dedication family dinners were few and far in between.

He looked up only when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Do me a favour and go check on Hinata? He often takes far too long. He gets that from his father" she joked as Kageyama gave her a tiny smile for the comment.

"Big bro always takes long!" Natsu complained, crossing her arms. "He still needs to give me my hug and kiss!"

Kageyama held back a larger, more obvious grin, excusing himself to go and get the idiot middle blocker. He made his way up the stairs, pausing for a moment when he noticed that the walls were lined with pictures. Some were of Hinata and Natsu, others of their parents, and even a few of just Hinata. It was amazing how similar they looked minus the hair accessories. He continued up the stairs and down the hall, knocking on the door with the poster of the small giant on it.

"Hinata, you done?"

Shuffling from within the room and a small thump could be heard, and Kageyama had to try hard to not roll his eyes.

"Ah, one minute!"

The door opened in a few seconds, revealing the shorter male who was dressed in much warmer clothes than before. He had his hands behind his back, just smiling nervously at his teammate.

"Good, you are done, let's go since your family is..."

Kageyama looked down to the piece of clothing pressed into his chest. He cocked his head to the side and took it, wondering why it looked so familiar. Hinata was red faced, fidgeting with his fingers as he rolled back and forth on his feet.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"It's yours anyway, and I know that your jersey got too soaked to wear" he spoke, tone almost nervous as if he was going to be teased for the act. "Consider this a sorry for hurting your hands...and knocking you into that snow bank...and accidently strangling you with your scarf....and-"

"- _I get it_ " Kageyama answered calmly. He looked over the hoodie, wondering why Hinata had kept it even when he had told him to toss it. It still had the paint splatters, though they were lighter and a lot less noticeable than when the two of them had attempted to paint that volleyball mural outside of the gym. That had been doomed to fail from the beginning.

"...Say something or I will begin to think you still hate me" Hinata stated with a small pout. The taller male eyed him, trying his best to ignore the emotion that warmed his body. He slipped the hoodie on and turned, looking at Hinata over his shoulder.

"We're good. And I would never hate you" he assured. Hinata lit up, about to thank him until Kageyama ruined the moment.

"No matter how much of a dumbass you are"

Hinata flinched and shoved the other before moving down the hall and to the stairs quickly.

"Bakageyama!"

The blue eyed male let out an amused breath and followed after him, the atmosphere slowly returning to normal.

* * *

Sleeping in the same bed as a friend shouldn't be this awkward, Hinata thought. They were both practically falling off the bed in an attempt to make sure the other was comfortable, in turn causing them to be exactly the opposite. Hinata did his best to distract himself with his thoughts but found that each one went back to volleyball, in turn leading to Kageyama

He would think about Kenma and remember that he was a setter, then begin to think about how he had always wanted a setter and ended up with Kageyama.

He would think about how he had always wished to go to nationals and now that he was with Karasuno (and Kageyama), that was a possibility.

He frowned, all the exhaustion he had felt early seeming to have gone on vacation without him.

Hinata looked over his shoulder, movements slow and hesitant. When he met a familiar gaze. He tensed and turned back immediately, Kageyama doing to same.

The ginger shut his eyes and curled into himself. Even though Kageyama had assured him that everything was alright between them, he was curious to why the setter had told him that his hands were cold. What was he even expecting? Had Hinata's trick to keeping hands warm been ineffective? It had worked when Nishinoya did it to him that one time.

Or was it just the fact that Kageyama was thinking of a different way to warm up his hands?

 _'I didn't have any gloves or anything....'_ he thought before turning.

"Kageyama"

"Hinata"

The two stared at each other with wide eyes, it noticeable even in the darkness of Hinata's room. The clock on the far end of the room was ticking quietly, informing both teens of just how awkward the situation had become.

"Y-You first" Kageyama stuttered, clearing his throat. Hinata nodded, swallowing the lump in his own. He moved to wipe his hands against his t-shirt, trying to dry them but finding that they just began to sweat again soon after.

"When we were walking here.." he began, eyeing Kageyama's passive expression. How could the other male be so calm? He looked as if he wasn't even affected by being in the same bed as Hinata.

"..you told me your hands were cold" he reminded, avoiding Kageyama's gaze. He didn't want to see him get angry again. "Why....why did you tell me that?"

"Because my hands were cold" he replied without missing a beat. Hinata would have laughed if not for the fact that Kageyama was being smart with him.

"Well duh. I mean...why tell me of all people? Did you want something from me?" he questioned, noticing how Kageyama froze. He observed the setter's reaction in interest, never having seen Kageyama so nervous before. His lips were set into a thin line, eyes diverted and cheeks growing in colour.

"Not at all. It was just....too quiet" he lied, badly, of course. Hinata offered a small snicker, earning a hit from the setter. "Don't laugh!" he ordered with a scowl on his face.

"But you are an awful liar!" he whispered, face bright and giddy. Why giddy? Even he wasn't exactly sure of. "And it is obvious you had something else in mind, so please be honest with me" he asked,

Kageyama took a moment, thinking over his possible responses. When each one failed to please him, he opted for showing instead of telling. Things were always more effective when they were done rather than spoken about hypothetically.

Hinata jumped a bit when he felt something touch his hand, pulling it away from his own shirt. Kageyama raised their hands above the blanket as if to show Hinata first hand what had been on his mind those few hours ago.

"I wanted....to hold your hand."

The volleyball players watched each other, eyes switching back and forth between their connected hands and each other's faces. Kageyama grew concerned with the lack of reaction on Hinata's face, about to pull away. Hinata stopped him from doing so, moving closer and hugging their connected hands to his chest, moving his free one to place it over Kageyama's hand as well. His face was redder than Kageyama had ever seen, but it was definitely a sight he wished to experience again.

"For a genius setter you suck at explaining what you want" he jeered, but it lacked the intensity of a normal insult. "...you could have just asked. I wouldn't have minded if you held my hand."

Kageyama felt his heart pound, mind going haywire at the confession despite his calm demeanor.

"Is that so?" he whispered as he leaned forward to press his forehead against Hinata's, offering a tiny grin. Hinata returned it without hesitation.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time, then" he spoke as he shut his eyes. Hinata watched as Kageyama's expression seemed to light up and felt pride in the fact he had caused that. It wasn't because he had hit Kageyama's toss or brought the other to see his little sister.

Kageyama was aiming that expression towards _him_.

The two fell asleep in a matter of minutes, smiles on their lips and fingers interlocked.

* * *

Bonus: 

 

"I can't believe you ended up sick" Kageyama said with an amused expression. "You really are an idiot" 

"You are the last person who is allowed to say things like that to me, Bakageyama!" 

A warm hand wrapped around Hinata's as he felt like he would blow a fuse due to embarrassment. 

"While I am irritated...I want you to get better. So hurry up and do that" 

The ginger eyed him with glassy eyes before laughing and wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"Of course!" he promised. "I will get better just for you, Kageyama!"

"D-Don't say such bold things out loud, dumbass Hinata!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a cute mini comic I saw on Tumblr by Rainbowthinker, and asked if I could write a story for the comic. 
> 
> They said yes because of the awesome person they are, and so here I am with a comic inspired fan fic! :D They drew it for a friend of theirs I believe, so please go and check it out as this story wouldn't be possible had I not seen it :) 
> 
> Enjoy the story! 
> 
> ~HxL


End file.
